


Otter Domestication Project（English version）

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hentai, M/M, NCT 2020, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: “Jung sungchan, since you are by no means kind, then I am not a good person either.”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 25





	Otter Domestication Project（English version）

loading..  
▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░ 37%

Suddenly, Shotaro regretted why he didn't take one more thick coat out, and if he continued like this, he would freeze to death on the streets of Seoul.  
This is also excusable, after all, since he opened his eyes, his scope of activity is limited to the place called "home", so that he has not had any experience of going out of home.  
The tampered subconscious mind，and the continuous brainwashing of his lover made him fully accept the fact that he has a serious mental illness and can only take medicine at home for a long time, without knowing that the environment he most relies on is actually a carefully fabricated lie.  
And now he can't go back home, because by this time, sungchan has already returned home. The broken door lock is undoubtedly the best proof of his escape. The young must be looking for him anxiously. He knows what it means to be discovered.

Article 148 of the "Constitution" stipulates that unauthorized cloning of human beings is prohibited. Once discovered, it will be sentenced to life imprisonment.

That's right, he is just an illegal copy of another osaki shotaro on the earth. Even a few minutes before he escaped the house, the chip buried under his skin was still dutifully sending his record of his behavior today to sungchan.  
Jung sungchan. He recited the man's name silently, and held the spotless phone in his pocket tighter.  
If he didn't accidentally find everything in this phone when cleaning, he will behave as usual tonight, threw himself into his arms when sungchan returned home, give him a long and sticky kiss withblushing.  
Except for ignorant and obedient pets, there are no other adjectives available can sum up him.  
Even when he got up this morning, he had already selected a movie to watch with sungchan on the sofa tonight.  
Thinking of that man, shotaro turned his head subconsciously, and squinted his eyes to make sure that the familiar face wasn't hiding in the crowd of people and tracking him.  
But without the chip's positioning system, sungchan should not be able to find him for the time being.  
Although the bloody wounds under the gauze were used to the cold wind, they were still aching. Before leaving the house, he was looking at the bathroom mirror, biting his collar tightly, and using a fruit knife to cut through the skin where the chip was buried.  
The chip has been growing together with the surrounding flesh, forcing him to pick it out with the knife. The muscle tissue is dehiscing under the tip of the knife. He allows his physiological tears to drip on the sink，mixing with fresh uncoagulated blood. They become an abstract painting  
The overlap of reality and memory made Taro feel a little dazed. He pressed the wound through the gauze, almost forgetting that he was actually a people who are afraid of pain.

loading..  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░ 54%

shotaro's escape was not aimless, and at this moment he desperately needs a temporary foothold.  
He randomly walked into a coffee shop on the side of the road, ordered a cup of grapefruit tea he liked, and stayed in the corner.  
Of course, he is not stupid, so he doesn’t use sungchan's credit card, which was tantamount to proactively exposing his whereabouts.  
To be honest, he didn't mind that he was a clone, and was even excited when he knew that he was actually under house arrest by sungchan.  
And his illusion of being immersed in the duo world is broken when he discovered from the phone that the “real shotaro” was still alive, and even now he was still interacting with sungchan every day.  
In fact, there is nothing out of the ordinary in the sparse conversations between the two. They are basically daily greetings between ordinary friends. Perhaps it is more appropriate to say that they are unfamiliar friends.  
But in this relationship, sungchan's excessive initiative and the “real shotaro” always avoid his enthusiasm caused shotaro had a feeling from the bottom of his heart like forced to eat a shit.  
It wasn't a single hatred that came to his mind, it was also mixed with a few suspicions, and he faintly felt that the relationship between them was not simple.  
Browse sentence by sentence is not only a waste of time but also annoying. After thinking about it for a while, shotaro opened the history record, filled in the word "like" in the keyword column, and pressed the search button.  
Good lord, as expected, there were unexpected gains. The two do have reasons to become so rigid and estrangement——sungchan confessed his love to the “real shotaro” more than once, and it is worth mentioning that he was turned down by the elder every time.  
So when shotaro found out that he was just a copy of sungchan's saudade（which means the haunting desire for an imaginary, impossible, never-to-be-experienced love), he couldn't help mind the existence of the real shotaro. He was really jealous that real shotaro could easily get the love he could not get by betraying his false soul.  
He took a sip of grapefruit tea with honey and bit the straw in his mouth.  
He took out that mobile phone and entered the unlocking password skillfully. sungchan is always used to using his birthday as the password, or it can be said that it is that person's birthday, which is almost the same anyway.  
Touching the screen with his fingertips, he look carefully at the dialogue between the two of them from the bottom to the top. He found that sungchan was able to use honorifics in every sentence to the real shotaro:  
"taro hyung, good morning"  
"hyung，what did you eat"  
"Taro hyung, good night"  
His behaviors were so polite that shotaro almost don't know the man who pressed him on the bed and fucked him to cry with dirty words  
Does he hate sungchan? Even if the younger was double-faced, imprisoned him in an ivory tower of lies, shotaro would not ascribe this sins to him.  
Sungchan is his world, how could he bear the heart to be the enemy of the world.

loading..  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░ 66%

".. hello?" His thoughts were interrupted by a crisp female voice, and shotaro looked up. It turned out that it was the waitress who brought grapefruit tea to him.  
Shotaro glanced up the most of the grapefruit tea left on the table. Although he was a little puzzled, he obediently lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, I have delayed you." He put the phone in his pocket and prepared to stand up and leave.  
"No.. No.." The girl blushed, bent down and whispered in his ear: "Can I ask for your phone number?"  
Shotaro smiled, he looked like a teenager who is too soft-hearted to refuse others, he did give the girl his phone number very readily, and finally listened to her praising his cute accent，the girl was a little nervous and stuttered.  
Shotaro is a Japanese, his Korean is not particularly good, always with some accents, and sungchan held him more than once and said his accent was cute. He estimated that the same thing sungchan had said to that bitch earlier countless times.  
Obviously they are all exactly the same, because he was not the one who appeared in sungchan's life first, so he can only eat the leftovers of that person.  
He casually made a reason to let the girl leaving，took out his own phone，and as expected, sungchan sent him a lot of messages.  
He turned off the phone without reading one of them, took out the phone card, broke it in half, and threw it into the trash at his feet.  
Shotaro sent a message to that bitch: " Taro hyung, my car was broken in ████, can you come and help me?" He said in sungcan's tone.

loading..  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░ 78%

There was no one in the abandoned suburb.  
Shotaro is playing a game with the proposition "If that bitch exactly the same as his original innocent and kind personality"

taro hyung 8:30pm  
sungchan, I'm here, is it here? [Positioning]

Facts proved that he was right. That guy would not refuse people, and even such a dangerous request could be met. Perhaps the refusal of sungchan's confession for many times was the toughest decisionthat he has ever made in his life. 

sungchan 8:31pm  
If hyung haven’t seen me yet, then go ahead

Turning off the light on the screen, shotaro slid the phone into his coat pocket. He leaned on the cold and damp wall of the alley, playing the sharp edge of the knife with his hand, while quietly listening to the sound of approaching footsteps.  
As the footsteps suddenly stopped, the cruel otter tore off its docile camouflage, obeyed the instinct of predators, and used its sharp fangs to pierce the weakness of the prey.  
Unknowingly, he was already in tears, but the eyes that looked directly at the other party did not have the slightest temperature, as if the prey in front of him is not exactly the same person as him, but an insignificant ant.  
He didn't even give the guy any chance to oppose. After pulling the knife from the bitch's body, he pinched his neck with one hand, slammed the whore's head against the wall with a smile. Repeated it over and over again, ignoring how the splashing warm liquid stained the cuffs of his beige sweater.  
With only his own heavy panting leaving in the air, he forcefully threw the guy to the ground and raised his hand to wipe the tears that were in the way. Many memories that originally belonged to the other party also appeared in his mind out of thin air.  
He squatted down and faced the face that was the same as his own. The tears in his eyes were still flickering, but He stretched out his index finger and dipped the uncoagulated blood of that person， painted a strange grimace on the dead's cheek.  
"I'm sorry..." Even his tone of voice was trembling, like a child who has done bad things unintentionally, but the triumphant smile on his face revealed the pleasure he had at the moment.  
"But he can only love me." He whispered in the ear of "his" corpse.  
Jung sungchan, since you are by no means kind, then I am not a good person either.

loading..  
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 100%  
self-awareness activated successfully,  
memory information input successfully,  
logging out of the system..

"You forgot this." A familiar voice came from the alley, and shotaro's actions were stopped, and his smile slowly disappeared on his face.  
"Sungchan..." He squeezed his eyes vigorously and turned his head tearfully, as if the person who killed that person and insulted the corpse was not him.  
He clearly saw that sungchan was still holding the chip originally implanted in his body, and he could even image his own blood and flesh residue hanging on it.  
Seeing shotaro's tears, sungchan walked over quickly, took off his long down jacket and put it on the little guy, helped him stand up and hug him, gently licking and kissing his salty and wet tears.  
"Taro hyung, don't cry." He glanced at the shotaro who was lying on the ground, said, "I will help you solve everything."  
Chips, bloody corpses, and even the dangerous mobile phone were all sunk into the water, hid the madness that happened tonight, and every memories were only left in the memory of the stars.  
"Get in the car, I'll take hyung home." sungchan rubbed shotaro's soft hair which was slightly messy by the wind.  
The two locating red dots flashing on and off on the LCD screen are getting farther and farther away from them, shotaro knew they will be sank forever in the river bottom.  
"Have you seen enough?" sungchan chuckled softly, bringing shotaro back to his senses. Before shotaro could make a sound, he heard the sound of the successful uninstallation of the program.  
"I won't use these things to monitor hyung in the future, but hyung has to obediently promise me that you can't easily give others your own phone number in the future." sungchan said coquettishly at him with his mouth open.  
"Sungchan, who am I?" shotaro suddenly said in Japanese, turning his head and looking into the man's eyes，which full of love.  
"You are my taro hyung," sungchan also responded in Japanese, freeing up a hand to tidy the askew neckline for him until it just covered the ugly gauze exposed at the collarbone, and added: "The only taro hyung."  
Sungchan parked the car at the gate of the community where shotaro lived. Seeing that his taro hyung didn't get off the car, sungchan simply got up and printed a kiss on his forehead: "Hyung and I are in a relationship now, right？"  
Shotaro said nothing but blushed， threw himself into his sweetheart's arms, biting sungchan's lower lip as his own answer.


End file.
